Ave Amor
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: A/N: Discontinued 'cause MR forum went down and I didn't have last chapters saved, sorry. /sad face/
1. Chapter 1

Cpht. 1Falcon

Wind. Air. The sky. Three things I loved because they had to do with flying. The flock and I were soaring through the sky over Texas. Why were we in Texas? Because of Nudge's nonstop chatter and my spur of the moment plans. It started yesterday, when had started to talk to me (though after the first two words, she had completely lost me) when suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

"Let's go to Mexico," I suggested.

Fang gave an are-you-crazy? look, while Nudge stood up and started to rant about tacos, pork tacos, chicken tacos, beef tacos, nacos.

Angel stare at me ant asked, "Why?"

The rest of the flock looked at me awaiting my answer. I took a deep breath and answered, "Maybe if we get out of the country, the erasers won't find us."

Dead silence, not even a cricket's chirp.

"I know it's a long shot, but we can try."

"Okay," Fang agreed.

"I want a gorditas when we get there," Gazzy announced.

"Oh, I want to see the Rio Grande," Nudge chirped.

"Can I get a Chihuahua?" Angel asked holding Total in her arms.

"I'll come as long as Angel doesn't get another dog," Iggy informed me.

"So, we are all in agreement," announced. "We'll leave in ten minutes."

And now we were souring above a mass of pine trees. The air here was warm and fresh, and made me feel tranquil. The back of my neck started to prickle and I turned my head toward Fang. He was looking at me, but his expression was strange.

As I tried to understand his expression, I heard Angel scream, "Max, watch out!"

I swerved to the right, but it was too late. A falcon flew right smack into me. It started to peck at me with its beak and scratch me with its talons.

The falcon stopped, and I could feel myself fall.

Flap Max, flap.

I'm trying to, I told my voice.

Max!!!!

"Maaaaaaaaxxxxxx!!!!" Fang yelled to me.

I was falling so fast; my wings were being batted around by nothing but air.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes, which I had closed during the fall, and saw Fang's dark eyes looking at me with concern.

"Fang, let my go," I commanded.

"No," he answered.

Fang has a way of ending conversations with one word sentences. "Fine, but at least fine somewhere to land, like maybe in one of those pine trees down there." I had to get out of Fang's grasp, every twitch of his arm muscles made my skin grow warm.

The flock landed in a large tree. Finally, Fang let me down, but he kept one hand on my shoulder. I thought he might burn a hole through my jacket. . I knew I must have scratches on my face, but I had to check on the rest of my flock first.

As it turns out, not one other member was hurt. The falcon had only been interested in me, the girl who wasn't paying attention. What was with that look Fang had given me? What was with me?

_Don't think so hard Max, the voice said, the answer is right in front of your face._

Shut up voice, why don't you ever give me a clear answer?

Of course my voice didn't respond.

"Max."

I turned around on my tree limb and faced Fang. He reached his hand out and touched my cheek. My eyes closed involuntarily and my breathing came out in short gasps. Whoa, what was this?

Fang moved his hand away and said, "You have a scratch on your cheek."

"Oh," I gasped reaching up to touch the mark. My cheek was warm, warm from Fang's touch.

"Shall we make camp," he asked.

My head snapped toward the setting sun. "Yeah, go tell the others we're bunking here for the night." Fang shot off his branch and went to tell the others. I watched the last rays glint off his dark wings.

"Fang," I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, a bit OOC, but not much. hehehe**

_**CHPT. 2-HungerChpt.2-Hunger**_

I sat on a fallen tree trunk watching Fang as her poked at the camp fire. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I felt my gaze roam to his backside. In awe, I watched it realizing how well figured Fang's black pants made it look. Fang twitched, and I felt my face grow red. Yet, I still couldn't look away. I t was like a curse, no a charm had been cast over me. And Fang was the charmer.

It was when fang bent over that all h broke loose. I slid off my log trying to follow the arch of his back, and landed with a big oafth.

"Max." I loved Fang's voice; it was dark and rich, kind of like chocolate. Chocolate covered Fang, mmm.

"Max," he repeated, "are you okay?"

I shook my head to clear it of all the sudden images my mind had created. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Fang's expression was impassive, but his eyes showed amusement and...hunger. That was the word. While we were flying he had even looking at m like he wanted to place me on a platter and eat me. Had he gone over to the crazy side? Maybe only eating power bars had finally gotten to him, and mow he craved something else, mutant bird kid flesh. I wondered if when he looked at me he saw brown eyes and dark golden brown hair, or a juicy bird.

_Max_, it was my voice_, Fang does crave your flesh, but that doesn't mean her want to eat you, at least not in a literal sense, if you understand what I am saying._

I understood perfectly, but my stomach wouldn't allow me to digest it. The thought was unimaginable.

I got up and sat back down on my log. Fang climbed onto a tree branch. I watched as his eyes drifted shut and he was fast asleep.

Fang's dream

I lay on the sand watching the stars' reflections twinkle in the vast sea. Suddenly, something moved from under the water. Max flew out, water droplets falling from her pale wings. She landed silently beside me.

"Hi, Fang," she greeted with a smile. I watched as a drop of sea water slid down her cheek resting at the croak of her neck. Leaning toward her, I licked the droplet away. She shuddered, and I could feel her body grow warm. Max was so modest, she never thought herself as hot, but she was. She was a flame, and I was the very curious moth.

I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She was wearing a bikini, a purple one. Her body was still glistening with sea water. Gosh, how I wanted to touch her, to taste her. She looked delicious, and I hungered for her.

Max started to get up, but I pulled her back down and claimed her mouth with mine. At first she was reluctant, but then she fell into the depths of my starvation.

"Fang," she whispered against my cheek, "how long have you wanted me?"

"Too long," I whispered back nibbling at her neck. I slid mud hands behind her back and started at the tie of her bikini top.

A large animal flew over us casting a shadow over our entangled bodies. I turned my head and stared into the falcon's golden eyes. I t opened its beak to caw to the moon, but the noise that came out wasn't like any other that had come from a bird.

Ding, Ding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpt. 3-Cafeteria Food part A**

**Fang**

I woke up suddenly realizing I had been dreaming, but thang that was a dam good dream. Pulling my arms up for a stretch, I looked round the camp, and froze. Everything was a ness. The ashes from the fire were everywhere, and the contents of our bags were torn and matted. All the food was gone I realized. I looked around to see if the culprit was still here. A falcon swooped over my head and knocked me out of the tree.

"Crp!" I exclaimed.

Max popped up from the log she had fallen asleep on. Her beautiful golden brown hair was disheveled, and her brown eyes were scared. "What wrong, Fang," she asked.

"Falcon, "I said. "It destroyed the camp. We need food."

"Where are we going to get food?"

Gazzy's blonde head wiggled out of his covers, and he announced, "I smell food."

"Over there," Max pointed out. I looked toward the place her finger was pointing.

A red brick building could be seen behind the trees.

"I know where we are," I said. "This is a forestry museum, and that's a school.

**Max**

"I know where we are," Fang said. "This is a forestry museum, and that's a school".

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of school I could still vividly remember the time we had gone to a real school, and of course there was _the_ school.

"Let's raid the school," the Gasman suggested.

"I don't know, Gazzy. It's Thursday, so the kids are probably having class right now," I told him.

"Humph," was his reply.

Iggy flew down from his branch. "I heard something about raiding a school. That sounds familiar."

I gave him a look, but of course he didn't see it. There were times I hated that Iggy was blind.

"I think we should raid the school for food _after _school hours," Fang said. "Yeah," Gazzy agreed.

"Me, Iggy, and Gazzy will go, unless Maxander the great decides not to wimp out."

Looking down at my feet, I replied, "Someone has to look after Angel and Nudge. You guys go and raid the cafeteria, but make sure no one sees you."

"Fine," Fang hissed, his eyes burned with fire. Had he wanted me to go?

**Fang**

I stomped off after Max had said that, not sure why it made me so angry. Maybe I had wanted to share the joy of the raid with her.

All day I avoided Max. She seemed upset about my actions, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize.

Iggy came and reported that the last car had left. I gathered the two boys and did a review of our plans. Then, we flew into the sky and toward the cafeteria.

We landed at the door and Iggy took out his lock picking kit. He had the door opened in four minutes. I went inside first and did a 360 of the area. I gave a nod and the others rushed in.

Snacks of all assortments filled the storage room of the cafeteria. We started to pack our bags with the goodies, when suddenly, a heavy footstep sounded form behind me.

_NO!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt. 4 Cafeteria Food part B**

_Max_

I watched as the boys flew away. It felt awful letting fang leave without asking him what had ticked him off earlier. Sighing, I turned around. Angel and Nudge were playing hangman on my log. Total sat at Angel's feet watching the forest intently. It seemed that he was taking his job as the only male in camp a bit too seriously.

Deciding that it was no use dwelling on the past, I went to lie in the sun. I closed my eyes and let the sun's heat seep into my veins. Then I started to daydream.

Now, the only difference between regular dreaming and daydreaming is that you're conscious while daydreaming and you know how you want to yield the images to fit your specifications. So, while lying there, I made images flash across my vision of Fang's angry eyes. I started to grow anxious with those pictures, co I changed his expression to that of when I had fallen off the log. He smiled at me with that hungry expression. What did this mean? Why did every time I saw Fang butterflies flew around in my stomach?

Fang was hot, I could admit that, but he was like a brother to me. Wasn't he?

**Max, **it was my voice again, **listen.**

All my senses went on high alert. A bush in front of me started to rattle and a boy stepped out. No, an Eraser.

"I was starting to wonder when you would find us, Ari," I said.

Ari snickered, and started to morph. "Now, we can so do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"The easy way being I go with you and you let your wolf buddies shred my flock apart. Or the hard way were I kick your azz and get the h outta here with the rest of my flock. I choose choice B," and with that I did a round house kick that landed smack to his head.

He fell over, but as I retreated, Ari got up and pinned my wings.

"Let go of my wings," I screamed and kicked back.

"Now, _**MAX**_," he squeaked. My kick had landed right were it hurts the most.

Ari fell to his knees and I practically flew away.

"Nudge, Angel, grab Total and go," I yelled once I reached the flock's pine tree.

We flew into the sky and headed for the school.

_Fang_

Slowly, I turned to face the thing behind me.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" an old man asked.

He looked like a janitor but the school was supposed to be empty.

"Well, we were stocking up on food, that is until you showed up," Gazzy retorted.

"It looks more like you're stealing," the janitor countered.

Suddenly, the door flew opened and Max, beautiful Max, stood in it.

"Fang, get what you can and move," she ordered.

I gave a solute to the janitor, and stuffed a box of granola bars into my bag. We were in the sky before the old man could say anymore.

"Erasers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's loose them."

We flew through the trees, and finally came upon a city. I focused my eyes on a green sign that had the names of towns. There was one with an arrow pointing the way we'd just come from with the word Hudson.

"Where the heck is Hudson, Texas?" Nudge asked.

"Apparently, we were just there," Max answered, and we flew toward Mexico.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5- First Kiss of the story (Or Is It?)

_Fang_

It was almost midnight when we finally stopped. Angel and Nudge had been practically falling out of the sky, so we stopped at a rest station near a city called Victoria. As soon as we landed, the younger kids fell asleep. Iggy decided to take first watch, so that left Max and me.

She sprawled across a picnic table and closed her eyes. I walked over and sat beside her.

"How much food did you get," she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Sixty pounds," I joked, though there was not humor in my voice.

She snickered. "Gosh, Fang, did I do the right thing bringing the flock on this…….mission?"

"Probably not, the erasers will find us anyways, they always do." Max grunted. "But at least the younger ones will have fun." Way to be positive, I marred myself.

She smiled and opened eyes, her dark brown beautiful eyes. "Won't you have fun, too/"

""I'll try," I told her, and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Then I'll try, too."

Max stared at our entwined hands. I leaned toward her pressing my lips to her forehead. She shuddered, and I moved across her face to the corner of her mouth.

"Max," Angel called.

Max leaped off the table and ran to Angel.

Crp, I thought and collapsed onto the picnic table.

_Max_

Relief swept over me when Angel called my name, but a part of me wished she hadn't. Fang had almost _kissed _me on the _lips_. I mean really kiss me, not like what I'd done on the beach. Our first_ real_ kiss.

I sang Angel back to sleep (She'd had a nightmare), and walked back to the picnic table. Fang was lying on it. At first I thought he was asleep, so I sat down and watched him breathe. His chest rose and fell silently in even breaths. I watched it amazed by the rhythm it made, I could almost sing to it. Suddenly, I found myself humming. It was a tune I hadn't known I knew.

"Max," Fang whispered, "you sing nice." 

He startled me and I fell off the bench.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang asked coming to my aid.

I stared into his eyes, worry and maybe _love? _were the only expression there. He leaned toward me his long dark bangs brushed lightly over my face. My heart began to race, and my face started to flush.

Fang began to rub his fingers against my cheek. He reached his arm around my waist and leaned my head back. A falcon cawed somewhere in the distance. And under the light of the moon, he leaned toward me.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Please forgive any oocness; I'm trying out different things.

I know this chapter is short, but I try to post every day, or every other day.

**Chpt.6-It Sort of Is**

_**Fang**_

I leaned into her and kissed Max. She pressed against me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a few moments, then Max let go.

_Max_

In that moment as we kissed, I made a decision. I turned away from Fang and got up. Without a work, I left Fang and went to go relieve Iggy of his watch.

_Max,_ my voice sighed.

Go away, voice; I want to be left alone.

_Iggy_

I stared around the rest station with my blind eyes listening. There were people everywhere, I could hear them whispering. A lot of them spoke Spanish, though I could only make out a few words, I knew they were talking about the immigration. I started to think about how easy it would be for us to cross the border.

It seemed wrong for us to be so free, and for others to have to sneak across a river. But of course, we have people after us while we were in our own country. No matter where we go, they always find us.

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. Slowly, I walked toward it. Behind what felt like a tree, someone was crying.

"Hello," I called. "Who are you?"

The someone gasped. "Nel…Nnelly. I'm Nelly. I'm lost."

"Where are your parents?" She seemed kind of young, so she should have parents, right?

"There in Mexico, I think," the little girl said and started to cry again.

"How old are you?"

"Eight," She said in Spanish.

"Come, we'll see if we can find your parents." Call me soft hearted, but this little girl was like the flock; homeless and parentless.

Nelly grabbed my hand and we started to walk. She fell down, so I picked her up and carried her instead.

"Max," I called. "We have a situation."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chpt.7- The Situation**

_Gazzy_

I stared at the little girl Iggy held in his arms. She had curly black hair and her clothes were torn.

Max ran over to Iggy and took the little girl. "Ig, what's with the girl," Fang asked.

"She's lost, I think she's an immigrant," Iggy told her.

"Hello sweetie, can you tell me your name?" Max asked.

"Nelly," she practically sang.

Angel went up to Nelly and grabbed her small hand.

Max let the girl down and went off with Fang and Iggy. I walked over to Nelly.

"Hi, I'm Gazzy," I introduced myself.

Nelly stared at me with hazel eyes, pretty hazel eyes. Whoa, did I just say that? I shook my head to clear it.

Suddenly, Total came from behind the tree and barked at Nelly. She jumped and all of a sudden a pair of wings flew from her back. They weren't bird wings, more like bat wings, except they were white, and probably the coolest things I've ever seen.

A slight breeze blew Nelly's hair to reveal a pair of white bat like ears. Nudge's eyes grew wide as she yelled, "Max!!!"

_Max_

We went inside the rest station building to talk.

"Iggy," I said, "why did you bring the girl here?"

"She's homeless, just like us," he answered.

Poor Iggy, he just wanted to help someone like us. "But she's not like us. We can't carry her around everywhere. We'll take her to a police station and let them deal with her."

"But they'll send her back to Mexico," Iggy argued.

"Not our problem." He really cared about the little immigrant girl. Why?

"I agree with Max," Fang said.

"Fine," Iggy gave in crossing is arms.

We started out the door then heard Nudge scream my name. Practically flying, we raced toward them and froze. There by a tree stood Nelly, but she had white bat like wings coming from her back and white bat eats.

What the freak!

"I guess this changes things," Fang said.

Well, no freaking dah, I thought.

Sorry it's so short, but I might post two today. Yay!!!


End file.
